Recuerdo de mi amor
by sasusaku-kunchan
Summary: Sakura una chica tímida e inteligente encuentra el amor, pero tendrá que luchar contra todas las barreras que le das impiden ser feliz junto a su amado.
1. Chapter 1

…_Sasuke-kun…_

_No habría experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. Pero… si no te hubiera conocido no habría experimentado esa alegría, amabilidad, emoción, esta calidez, ni el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta._

_En aquel tiempo vivía en un mundo muy pequeño. No me daba cuenta que tan pequeño era ese mundo, sentía que tenía que vivir con todas mis fuerzas. Esta soy yo, Sakura Haruno._

Todo comenzó la mañana del primer día de clase. Como siempre me levanté y me duché. Bajé a desayunar y allí estaba mi madre y mi hermana, esperándome como todas las mañanas en la mesa con el desayuno servido.

-Buenos días-dije dándoles un beso a cada una y sentándome al lado de mi hermana.

-¿Cómo has dormido cariño?-preguntó mi madre sonriéndome como siempre.

-Bien mamá-

-Sakura ¿ podrías ayudarme arreglar mi cabello?-preguntó mi hermana señalando su largo cabello.

-Claro que si-le dije y observé a mi madre reir de forma extraña- ¿Qué ocurré mamá?-le pregunté.

-Tu hermana tiene miedo de que cambie su hermanita pequeña ahora que se esta haciendo mayor, ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños-dijo mientras nos revolvía un poco el pelo a las dos y mi hermana se sonrojaba por lo que había confesado.

-Todavía falta para mi cumpleaños y no voy a cambiar-dije esta vez observando a mi hermana y dándole un fuerte abrazo-lo prometo- sonreí y comencé a comer mi desayuno.

_No cambiaré me decía una y otra vez, realmente lo creía_.

Me despedí de mi familia, ellas eran lo único que tenía. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando solo era una niña y nunca más se supo nada de él.

Iba de camino al instituto, estaba nerviosa ¿ que me depararía este año? Lo que pensaban mi madre y hermana era ridículo ¿Por qué cambiaría? ¿ quizás por enamorarme? Que cambiaría por enamorarme… era algo que no podía siquiera imaginar_._

_Cuando te enamoras todo cambia de color y puedes escuchar el viento soplar __suavemente. No tenía idea de que todo cambiaría. Fue Sasuke quien me lo enseñó, pero, el Sasuke que me enseñó todo eso ya no está aquí…_

Llegué al instituto y allí estaban mis amigas esperándome. Desde pequeña hemos estado siempre juntas, realmente podía llamarlas amigas.

Ino…Tenía su cabello rubio siempre recogido en una coleta alta, unos preciosos ojos azules y un muy bonito cuerpo. La admiraba porque no temía de lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ella, era tan alegre.

Hinata…Sus ojos perla brillante, su cabello negro con un flequillo que le tapaba la frente y también un lindo cuerpo. Era tan inocente y tímida.

-¡Sakura aquí!- gritó ino levantando su mano y agitándola en forma de saludo

Hinata estaba a su lado también sonriéndome y corrí hasta ellas-Buenos días chicas-dije abrazándolas.

-llegaremos tarde sino nos apuramos-dijo Hinata empezando a correr hasta nuestro salón.

Una vez allí nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Yo al lado de la venta, Ino a mi lado e Hinata delante de nosotras. Las clases comenzaron, el primer día y era todo realmente agotador.

Llegó el descansó y con ello la hora de comer. Me dirigí al baño mientras Ino e Hinata iban a la cafetería. Me miré al espejo. Mi cabello rosado me llegaba más o menos hasta la cintura, mi ojos verdes realmente me gustaban y mi piel blanca como la nieve. Me observé durante unos segundo y saqué un brillo de labios que había guardado en mi bolsillo antes de salir de casa, me pinté los labios y salí a la cafetería.

-Corre Sakura que muero de hambre- dijo Ino con cara de fastidio

-¡Oh! Brillo de labios- Hinata se acercó a mi cara a observarme al igual que Ino- ¿ya te gusta alguien?-preguntó emocionada.

-No, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de enamorarme este año-dije sonriendo-por algo tengo que empezar-

-Pues a mi si me gusta alguien-Ino tenía sus ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- ¿ quién?-preguntamos Hinata y yo.

-Sai, de último año-ponía caras extrañas al nombrarlo, parecía que estaba soñando.

-¿ Ino estas segura?-Hinata puso cara de preocupación y yo no entendía nada- parece un chico rebelde, con esos pendientes y ese cabello-

- ¡no digas eso!-gritó mirándola mal-además me he fijado como miras a su amigo rubio, ¿ Naruto?-esta vez la miró con gracia esperando su reacción.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder-N-no es solo q-que-tartamudeaba e Ino y yo empezamos a reírnos.

Comimos y después Ino quería enseñarnos a su querido futuro novio y también al de Hinata asique fuimos a su clase.

-No está-dijo decepcionada

-vámonos de aquí-le dije yo arrastrándola

Justo a unos pasos de nosotras se encontraban tres chicos, dos pelinegros y uno rubio. De lejos se notaba que eran unos completos rebeldes, con esos cabellos revueltos y pendientes en sus orejas, pero… eran lindos.

_aquí comenzó todo._

**Espero que el primer capitulo les agradara y me dejen sus opiniones. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

-vámonos de aquí-le dije yo arrastrándola

Justo a unos pasos de nosotras se encontraban tres chicos, dos pelinegros y uno rubio. De lejos se notaba que eran unos completos rebeldes, con esos cabellos revueltos y pendientes en sus orejas, pero… eran lindos. Ino se zafó de mi agarre y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Sai!-dijo tirándose encima de un pelinegro que la miró un poco mal.

-Hola soy Naruto-me dijo el chico rubio tendiéndome la mano-¿me das tu número?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa. A mi lado estaba Hinata muy sonrojada y mirando al lado contrario que nosotros, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que era el chico del que habló Ino en el almuerzo.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir-lo esquivé y cuando iba a correr choqué con otro chico. Lo miré, al parecer era amigo de los otros dos ya que era el que venía con ellos. Su cabello era negro con reflejos azules, algunos mechones caían por su cara dándole un toque más sexy, ojos negros profundos , finos rasgos. Tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado por lo que se podía notar de lejos. Levantó una ceja al verme y yo salí corriendo aún notando su mirada en mí.

Me apoyé en una pared lejos de ellos donde no me pudieran ver y de repente apareció Hinata apoyandose al igual que yo- Hinata-susurré

-Hablé con Naruto-dijo sonriendo-pero el al principio fue hablar contigo y te pidió el número-agacho un poco su cabeza.

Se notaba que ese chico le gustaba mucho a mi amiga y obviamente yo no iba estropear eso-no te preocupes por eso Hinata, somo amigas-le dije para que entendiera que no intentaría nada con el rubio.

Me sonrió y volvimos a clase, al rato apareció Ino muy feliz. Llegó el fin de las clases y cada una se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a casa ya era de noche así que imaginé que mi hermana y mi madre ya estarían esperándome preocupadas-Llegué-dije al entrar

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- preguntó mi hermana haciéndome un sitio en el sofá a su lado.

-nada nuevo-dije recostándome un poco.

-¿ estas segura?-se acercó más a mí con su mirada acusadora.

- ¿ que insinúas?-intentaba esquivar el tema porque mi hermana me conocía demasiado bien.

-¿ conociste algún chico lindo?-ahora entendía todo, mi hermana estaba realmente loca.

-conocía muchos, después de todo mi instituto es mixto-le dije-pero… uno me llamo la atención-mi hermana me miró con emoción y continué-daba miedo-

- ¿ miedo?-esta vez levantó una ceja no entendiendo lo que yo decía

- Era muy lindo pero… se ve muy rebelde-contesté

- Deberías conocerlo y después juzgarlo-dijo y se levanto-vamos a poner la mesa que mama esta haciendo la cena-

Me encontraba en mi cama pensando lo que había pasado hoy en el instituto y también en la conversación con mi hermana… _Deberías conocerlo y después juzgarlo_… ¿tendría que intentarlo? No, definitivamente no. En unos días lo olvidaré.

El día siguiente fue normal. Me levanté, duché, vestí y desayuné como todas las mañanas, después me fui al instituto. En el camino noté como si alguien me siguiera, seguro sería imaginación mía, pero me pareció ver al chico con el que choque ayer. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Sakura buenos días-dijeron detrás de mi y me sobresalté ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días Ino- le dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa ya que todavía estaba procesando.

-¿me veo bien?-me pregunté y la observé detenidamente-tardé mucho en maquillarme-

- ¿maquillaje?-no tenía nada en contra del maquillaje, pero me gustaba más lo natural-¿Por qué te maquillas?

-quiero conquistar a Sai-ahora la miré más extraña- cuando conozcas a tu verdadero amor lo entenderás-

_Pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta era que ya había conocido a mi verdadero amor._

El curso acababa de comenzar y yo ya quería que terminara. Era una chica que sacaba buenas notas, excelentes la verdad, pero eso no quitaba que no me aburriera . Al tocar el timbre para el descanso Hinata e Ino querían ir a comer tarta pero yo preferí quedarme en clase para prepararle una sorpresa a Hinata... solo esperaba que saliera bien.

Había hablado mucho con mi amiga sobre ese chico rubio que le gustaba, realmente le gustaba asique decidí ayudarla e hice una carta. Si, se ve un poco infantil pero es que no se me ocurría nada más, además no quería ir y hablar yo personalmente, no quería tener nada que ver con esos chicos tan extraños...

***Naruto creo que sería buena idea que llamaras a Hinata y le pidieras salir, realmente le haría muy feliz ***

Iba de camino al curso del rubio para darle la carta pero cuando iba llegando escuche una linda melodía y me acerqué lentamente hasta que vi a un chico pelinegro sentado en una mesa tocando la guitarra, haciendo salir esa melodía tan linda. Estaba tan embobada mirándolo que choqué con una silla al intentar moverme y el se giró a verme. Era el mismo chico con el que choqué esa vez en el pasillo. Pensara que soy una torpe, aunque realmente soy.

-L-lo siento-le dije sonrojándome al sentir su mirada en mi. Me recorrió con su penetrantes ojos y se acercó hasta quedar en frente-quería darle esto a N-naruto pero como veo que no esta ¿ p-podías dársela tu? -le extendí la carta que llevaba en mis manos y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Asique pretendiendo a Naruto ¿Eh? Sakura-agarró la carta y se acercó a mi más de la cuenta, con lo que yo me eché hacia atrás pero la pared me lo impedía. Estaba sorprendida ¿como era que sabía mi nombre?

-Cl-claro que no es es..-no pude terminar lo que iba decir porque de un momento a otro sentí sus labios presionar los míos. Si antes estaba sorprendida porque se sabía mi nombre, ahora no había palabra para entenderlo. No me movía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves y expertos, en cambio yo no sabía nada de eso, era mi primer beso. De repente pude reaccionar, lo aparté de mi y salí corriendo.

Corría por los pasillos hasta que encontré un sitio donde nadie podía verme. Me apoyé en la pared y toqué mis labios.

_Sasuke siempre fue una persona espontánea. El siempre... Repentinamente me atrapó y dejó un sentimiento extraño removido en mi corazón. Era como una corriente violenta que arrastra todo por donde pasa. _


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en mi casa, sentada mirándome al espejo a la vez que tocaba mis labios. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que noté que alguien tocaba mi ventana, eran Hinata e Ino. Corrí para abrirles, en este momento las necesitaba realmente.

-¡Sakura Sakura! Tenemos que contarte algo fascinantes- dijo Ino saltando de alegría.

-¿que ocurré?- le pregunté con una gotita en la cabeza

-Naruto llamó a Hinata para pedirle una cita ¿ no es increible? Y Sai me pidió otra a mi también.

No lo podía creer, ese chico le dio la carta a Naruto. Sonreí, me alegraba mucho por ellas, estaban tan felices pero eso en lo que había estado pensando todo el día seguía rondandome la cabeza y al parecer mis amigas lo notaron.

-¿ocurre algo Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata sentándose en la cama.

Lo pensé por un momento, tenía que contarles lo que había pasado-hoy me besaron-

-¡que!-gritaron las dos y yo les tapé la boca, no quería que subieran mi hermana o mi madre a chismosear nuestras conversaciones-¿quien fue?

-El chico que estaba con Naruto y Sai ese día en el pasillo-

-¿Sasuke?- respondió Ino

-Ah así que ese es su nombre...-

-Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo esta vez Hinata-pero ese chico tiene novia, yo lo he visto con una chica.

Cuando Hinata dijo eso mi estomago dio un vuelco, no sé la razón pero dolió-Ya veo... parece que lo único que quiere es jugar conmigo-me acerqué a la ventana para que mis amigas no vieran mis ojos llorosos. Saqué fuerzas y me giré a sonreirles, pero no era una sonrisa sincera.

Hoy había decidido faltar a las primeras horas, en clase no me iba concentrar por lo que decidí subir al último piso del instituto que era como una terraza enorme que parecía tocar el cielo, por eso me gustaba subir ahí, porque parecía como si de un momento a otro pudiera tocar el cielo, ese lugar era tranquilo y podría relajarme.

Observaba el cielo y le saqué una foto pero en ese momento escuché que alguien subía y me escondí detrás de unas columnas. Eran dos personas hablando, saqué un poco la cabeza para observar pero sin que notaran mi presencia y pude ver a Sasuke y a una chica pelirroja.

Sasuke parecía enfadado pero a la chica no podía verla bien porque estaba de espaldas a mi. De pronto lo agarró del brazo acercándolo hacia ella y haciendo que sus labios chocaran, en ese momento decidí dejar de mirar.

_No me gustaba Sasuke o algo así, pero pensé que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Así es como dolía._

Volví a clases e intentaba quitarme esa imagen de esos dos besándose. Lo que no entendía era que si él tenía novia ¿ porque me besó? No me conocía de nada ¿porque yo? ¿porque tenía que ser yo con la que jugara? Moví la cabeza haciendo que mis pensamientos se fueran y noté que un chico me miraba. Estuvo mirándome el resto de la hora hasta que tocó el timbre y yo comencé a recoger mis cosas hasta que alguien a mi espalada me habló

-Sakura me gustaría pedirte algo- era la voz del chico que me estaba mirando antes, lo conocía pero no cruzábamos muchas palabras.

-¿Que ocurré Sasori?-

-¿te gustaría venir esta noche conmigo a la feria para ver lo fuegos artificiales?-

Me sorprendió su propuesta, no acostumbraba a salir con chicos y menos por la noche, pero ya era hora de que eso cambiara. Además me haría bien distraerme.

-De acuerdo- le sonreí y salí del salón.

Mi miraba al espejo como me quedaba a ropa que había elegido para la ocasión y tengo que admitir que nada mal. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillos y una camiseta apretada atada al cuello que dejaba ver un poco mi espalda.

Sasori vino a buscarme a casa y fuimos a la feria. Ese chico era muy divertido, tan alegre, amable, me sentía a gusto con él. Estuvimos por horas paseando y viendo los fuegos artificiales. No me arrepentía para nada el haber aceptado su invitación. Nos sentamos en un banco un poco apartado de la multitud y miramos el cielo. De pronto vi como Sasori se acercaba a mis labios, me aparté un poco pero en ese momento no me esperaba que...

-¿¡que demonios haces idiota?-Sasuke apareció delante de nosotros con una mirada asesina y le propinó un puñetazo a Sasori- ella es mía-dijo y me agarró del brazo apartándome de ese lugar. Me llevó mucho más lejos hasta que dejé de oír la gente.

¿Quién se creía este chico? Aparecía de la nada, golpeaba a mi acompañante sin razón alguna y me arrastraba hasta ese lugar.

-¿porque hicistes eso?-

-no puedo verte cerca de otro, me gustas Sakura- dijo sin más agachándose a ver una flores y dejándome bastante sorprendida

-¿Es tan divertido ridiculizarme?-pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta-pensé que tenías novia-

-terminé con ella-

-Mentiroso. La besaste en la terraza, yo te vi-

-así que me vigilas- se acercó a mi con una sonrisa de medio lado y yo bufé- desde el primer momento que te vi me pasó algo extraño contigo, averigüé tu nombre, tus amigas, quería saberlo todo sobre ti, y ese día que te acercaste a mi clase a buscar a Naruto me entraron celos. Ese beso que te di, fue un impulso, hubiera preferido que fuera en otra situación pero no pude contenerme-

-No debiste darme ese beso egoista, no debiste hacerlo- susurré pero fue audible para los oídos del pelinegro. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos hasta que decidí darme la vuelta y volver a casa.

-Sakura- me paré- estas muy bonita esta noche-

Corrí sin parar ni mirar atrás hasta que llegué a casa, respire hondo y entré. Salude un poco seca a mi madre y subí a mi habitación. Mi vida había cambiado desde que me encontré con Sasuke, todo estaba diferente.En ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, no respondí , no quería ver a nadie. En rato después mi hermana se asomaba por la puerta con una mirada preocupada.

-¿que ha pasado? ¿ te hizo algo Sasori?-

-No...el peor chico me dijo que le gustaba-

-¿el peor? ¿Es el mismo chico del que me hablaste esa vez?- asentí antes sus preguntas-Ya veo...Sakura no juzgues a los demás por su apariencia ¿ fue el primero en decirte que le gustabas?-volví asentir-entonces deberías estar agradecida por sus sentimientos-concluyó revolviendome el pelo y se fue.

Después de todo mi hermana tenía razón, no debería juzgarlo por su apariencia.

Me recosté en la cama y escuché mi movil sonar. Era un mensaje de Sasori.

**¿Estás bien?**

**Si, tranquilo ya estoy en casa. Perdona lo que pasó.**

_Sasuke fue el primero en decirme que le gustaba. Fue mi primer todo._


End file.
